


I Hope You Know Exactly What You’re Getting Yourself Into

by casualpastelgay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, F/M, Knotting, Overstimulation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: Ever wanted to fuck your werewolf boyfriend when your parents are in the next room over? Well, now you can~!





	I Hope You Know Exactly What You’re Getting Yourself Into

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> It’s still Zen’s birthday and it’s time for some werewolf sin! This is my part of an amazing collab I did with @thwippersnapple on tumblr!! Contains: secretive smashing in MC’s parents’ house, overstimulation, knotting, fucking on the floor, slight mentions of blood, biting, rough sex, and trying to be quiet. Have an amazing read~

Zen softly laid his lips upon your own, humming briefly as his feather soft kiss seeped into your bones. He’d been nothing short of perfection for this entire day. Meeting your parents had been difficult for him with his virtually nonexistent relationship with his own family. He had been full of insecurities that he voiced to you the entire time it had taken to travel from his apartment to your parents’ home.

“Thank you for believing in me.” He finally whispered, his lips a breath away from yours. Your eyes lifted from his lips to meet his soft, enchanting gaze. He looked like a sleepy, happy puppy. If he had his tail, he’d no doubt be wagging it.

You gently wove your fingers through his loose hair. “How could I not believe in you?” You spoke even softer than he had, curling closer to his chest.

Zen had opted to sleep wearing a shirt, something he _never_ did at home. You missed the feel of his warm skin, even though only a thin covering of fabric kept you apart from it. You’d mentioned it to him before he’d climbed into bed, he’d only grinned in response.

You played with the sleeve of his shirt, restless feelings building in the pit of your stomach. It had been a while since you’d seen him since he had been filming, you wanted _more_ than to simply lay next to him.

Almost on cue, Zen spoke. “Is something the matter, Jagi?” His lips travelled over your hairline.

“I want you, Zen.” Your voice was slightly louder this time, a hint of a whine at the edges of your tone.

“O-oh,” Zen stuttered, a rosy hue flitting across his cheeks. “W-well, Princess, your parents are on the other side of the wall I… Don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

He was always worrying when you weren’t at home at night. Especially at times like this, when the moon was almost at its fullest in the sky. It called to him, made his skin and instincts shudder. If he were to take you now, it would be impossible to contain the wild that he tried to keep locked inside.

It wasn’t scary or cruel, not to you. Even when the wolf took him over and stripped him of his humanity… He was still Zen. It would be impossible to share with anyone else, even the RFA didn’t know of his struggles. The knowledge was something only he and you shared.

Zen frowned when you pouted at him, a ticklish feeling spreading over his fingertips as he felt his claws want to emerge from under his skin. The playful innocence in your eyes did something to him and you played it extremely to your advantage. Snuggling against him, rubbing your thigh over a dangerous part of him.

“Jagiya…” He sighed, his voice slightly stern.

“ _What~?_ ” You wrapped your arms around the back of his neck, burying your face in the collar of his shirt.

The tingling feeling heightened inside of Zen when your scent swirled into his nostrils from your hair. “Jagi!” He admonished when he realized you were nibbling on his shirt.

You pulled your face away slightly, still holding the fabric between your teeth. “Hmm?” You hummed, slowly blinking as Zen’s face reddened to a shade you didn’t think was possible for someone with skin as pale as his.

He stuttered nonsense for a moment then groaned softly. You weren’t making this easy for him, he was now acutely aware of every movement you were making. Every time your scent got closer. Every _look_ you gave him. It was too much. He couldn’t contain it for long.

“ _Zennnnn_ ~!” Your voice was soft, pitiful even, your pout even more pronounced as you knowingly tempted him. Both you and he were adults, your parents knew you were in a serious relationship with him. Any other time by now he would’ve been all over you already. “Please?”

Zen swallowed a lump in his throat, his pulse pounded in his ears as you tried to shift yourself under him. There was no _way_ you were serious. What if your parents found out? What if they came _in_? If it were anyone else, Zen would’ve thrown caution to the wind. But your _parents_?

Even with the conflict in Zen’s mind, the idea of being in such a scandalous position sent even more animalistic heat tearing through his body.

“ _I hope you know exactly what you’re getting yourself into_.” Zen grunted, his balled fists trembling slightly as he continued to try and resist the instincts trying to take over.

You nodded, nuzzling into his throat as he dry swallowed once more. “ _Please,_ Zen, I’ll be quiet!” Your begging voice reached Zen’s ears, sending more waves of need through him.

The thought of you being quiet? How silly. A challenge perhaps? To make you _scream_?

A growl grew from inside him, seeming to originate from the air around him. It was powerful, godlike. The domineering blood of the wolf turned his body to flame. It seared through him.

It wasn’t painful, there was too much power being released to feel any pain in this change. His tail unfurled, tearing through the back of his shorts. Fangs peeked from his lips, soon grazing over your skin as his sharp claws also emerged to graze against your hips.

You moaned, trying to keep yourself quiet. Zen’s now pointed wolf ears pointed towards the noise, another growl erupting from him. He wanted _more_ of that. So much more.

Silvery fur grew up to his elbows, more dotting in appearance on his chest as it grew in uneven tufts. His clothing was so constricting now, Zen’s fur making the thought of clothing almost unbearable.

Almost as unbearable as knowing _you_ were still dressed and he wasn’t _buried_ inside of you.

Riling Zen up in this state was borderline dangerous, you were fully aware of this. Even in his werewolf form, he never left lasting harm on _you_ but on your surroundings? It was a bit different. He had to purchase new mattresses and pillows so often that it was surprising that he hadn’t bought out all the nearby stores yet.

Even more surprising that as with as many times as he’d practically broken the bed, it was rare that he’d actually take you somewhere as convenient as a bed. Sometimes the floor. Sometimes the wall. Sometimes the coffee table. Sometimes outside. But never at your parents’ house.

Was this a mark for the history books? Maybe. A mark for telling your parents how their guest room bed had gotten destroyed? Almost definitely.

Your thoughts spiraled as Zen’s claws sunk into your top. They very slightly grazed across your skin, leaving small welts behind. They would’ve stung if your mind wasn’t preoccupied with him grinding against you.

Zen was wild, his wolf side was completely free. Unrestrained. His lips and fangs found different parts of your upper body to mark, leaving pink bruises and trails of nibbles that washed pleasure through you.

You grabbed at his hair, biting your lip hard enough to draw blood as you tried not to scream. All you wanted to do was curse, beg for his lips. Beg for infinitely more of him to defile you. The headboard of the bed made dull thuds against the wall. Something neither of you had brought into consideration before _this_ had started.

The unnatural noise irritated the beast, he only wanted to hear your muffled gasps and moans through your bitten on lips. He lifted you, somehow gracefully pouncing to the carpeted floor.

He continued to mark you, in every place he could reach, finding the sensitive parts on your upper body to exploit, to tease. To make you want to howl for him like he wanted to for you. Being inside, his instincts were alerted. It felt suffocating to not be able to smell the fresh air mingled with the scent of your arousal.

He sucked under your belly button, letting his fangs break the skin slightly to feel your body tremble underneath him. “ _Zen_!” You couldn’t help but let out a strangled shout, quickly snapping your mouth back shut when he responded to your cries by tearing his fangs through your shorts.

You were left in nothing but your slightly torn panties as Zen bucked his crotch against the floor. The scent that made him salivate… It was so near. His tongue lolled from his mouth as he deeply breathed in your desperation. He needed it. To _taste_ this alluring scent that made him _mad_ with lust.

Breed.

Zen’s fangs tore through your wet panties, sending your scent directly into Zen’s face.

Have.

He licked his lips, his dark gaze lifting to see your flushed body, entirely marked with everything that made you his.

“ _Mine_.”

His voice was nothing close to human, he had you completely wrapped around his claws.

The feel of his tongue entering you left you clawing at the carpet. Your back arched, you weren’t sure how you found it in you not to be crying out for him. Even when his fangs pierced your sensitive flesh, marking his property, you stopped yourself. You couldn’t give your parents hints to what was happening, even if they happened not to hear the headboard against the wall moments ago.

There it was again. The challenge. Zen wanted to make you scream. He had to. How could you not? How?

His tongue delved deeper inside you, curving as he let the power his wolf side gave him transform him to do things a human could never. Against your g-spot, his tongue pressed, contorting and writhing inside you as he held your hips firmly to the floor.

It was agonizing, it sent you to the edge so fast that it nearly knocked the wind out of you.

“ _Fuck_!” You choked out, blinding white coloring your vision as Zen continued to taste the inside of you.

His stamina was overwhelming, it was common for him to pin you down and devour you until you felt like nothing but a shell of your former self. Waves of ceaseless pleasure threatened to drown out everything you knew, every fear you had. You wanted to sing him praises, tell him how his tongue felt like heaven. How you loved even this side of him.

Zen wanted the same, the wolf part of him told him the best way to tell you that you are his was to mark you until no skin was left without claim. When his instincts would calm, bringing back some humanity, he always assured you with his words how much he loved you.

The menacing wolf-beast’s claws traveled up your body, leaving very thin scratches in their wake. The pain of his teeth, of his claws, of the force of which he held you down was nothing compared to how sickly sweet the pleasure of his face between your thighs made you feel.

It was similar to feeling like a goddess being praised, as this was only the work that could be done by a god among men, or maybe, a god among wolves _and_ men.

Unnatural was a word that could describe how it felt to be ripped apart from the inside out by pleasure that made each nerve ending feel like it had grown its own consciousness. Striving towards the man or beast who made them tremble and glow with white hot need. Even when the thought of more pleasure, of orgasming even _one more time_ felt like it could tear you in half… You still _craved_ it.

Zen was so stiff in what was left of his shorts that his focus couldn’t decide whether to be centered on the wriggling mass of _you_ trying to get away from his demonic tongue and every orgasm it pulled from you or the member the leaked and begged to be buried within you.

He finally withdrew his tongue, allowing your back to slump from it’s almost permanently arched position. You wheezed, shaking from the strain of cumming as many times as you did. Your juices clung to Zen’s lips, to your thighs. If he even breathed on your clit, you would’ve screamed right then and there.

He was merciful, he didn’t tease you. If you were at home, he would’ve ghosted his tongue along your thighs, teased your lower lips until you were leaking and begging him to make you cum again.

Zen leaped forward, pinning you under his chest, thin fur had grown to cover it and it pressed against your skin, slick with sweat. The heightened body temperature Zen had when he shifted was blistering, but it comforted the marks he’d designed you with.

He rutted his hips, not bothering to remove the clothing that barely hung on by threads now. He just needed to be _inside_ you.

Your nails dug into his back when the tip of his length pressed against you, then thrust its way inside. It left you shuddering, your body quaking of its own accord as you removed one arm from around him to slap a hand over your mouth.

“ _No_.” Zen demanded, pulling your hand away and pinning your wrist above your head as he thrust into your deepest parts. “ _Howl_.”

The words left your mind reeling. His face was so close to yours, you could smell the scent of your cum on his lips, as he stared down at you.

Devilish red eyes kept themselves trained on you, dominating you. It felt like nothing was real except for you and him. Nothing else mattered. Just the beast inside of you and you feebly keeping yourself from screaming.

“Ahh-F-fu-!” Your voice faltered into a shrill squeak when Zen’s knot started to inflate, pressing against your entrance with a fervor that drove you breathless.

“ _Take me._ ” His voice didn’t even seem to fall from his lips, it came from all around you. It was everything. _Zen_ was everything.

You couldn’t hold back your scream when his knot pressed inside of you, the pleasure of the knot stimulating so many nerves at once made even his tongue feel insignificant.

Zen cut your cry off with a deep kiss, lapping at the blood on your lips you’d caused by biting too hard. You tasted yourself on him, weak gasps and screams not fully formed casting from your mouth as he devoured every noise you could’ve made.

His kiss, his knot, everything. It was too much, _far_ too much. But you couldn’t get enough. He had you cumming so many times that it felt that you’d run dry, but you loved it. He loved it.

Instinct drove your passion, made you yearn for one another in a way that a human relationship couldn’t understand.

Zen continued to thrust himself inside you, his knot trapped within your walls as he subjected you to more torturous pleasure. As overstimulated as you were, it was impossible not to take notice. You whined softly, earning a loving nibble to your throat as his seed swirled inside you.

“Jagi…” His voice was strained, raspy. It still didn’t sound fully human. “Do you think they heard?”

If you weren’t still over the moon with the pleasure of his knot still moving inside of you, you would’ve laughed at how strangely meek his statement seemed. You managed to both nod and shake your head at the same time, dazed with how much your body had gone through.

Zen lapped at the sweat on your collarbone as his knot slowly deflated, whispering sweet words on your skin as his arms wrapped around your back. Once he could pull his member out, he did, hoisting you into his lap in the same moment.

You clung to him, still trembling slightly as he cradled you in his arms. The warm fur smelt of musk, cigarettes, and freshly fallen rain. It was a home for you. But you were so worn out you could barely enjoy it.

It was lucky there wasn’t any lasting damage to the room other than the obvious stain of your lovemaking in the carpet, but that could hopefully be explained as a spilt drink.

Both of you panted striving to get closer to one another as you cuddled and drank in each other’s scents. In truth, your scent drove Zen to want to take you again. But this time to fully hear you scream every time he made you cum. He tried to force the instinct down into somewhere where it wouldn’t dare emerge again tonight.

Zen couldn’t calm enough to shift back into his human form, it was a clear sign of him needing _it_ again. You could tell from the heat of his fur that this full moon was one of extra power. "Zen?” You breathed, not having to finish the breathless question.

He looked up, grunting softly as he lifted you, popping open the room’s window and letting the crisp night air in. Zen was thankful that your parents’ home was one story and that this room faced a forest. He didn’t know how many times he’d need you this night, especially with your taunting.

Zen finally replied with devious words as he leaped gracefully out the window, carrying you into the forest.

“You said you knew what you were getting yourself into, didn’t you, Princess~?”


End file.
